Rhapsody in Blue
by RoseWalker
Summary: It's Morgana's birthday and wants Arthur to do something and what Morgana wants, Morgana gets. Merlin/Arthur. Read warnings please


**Title: **Rhapsody in blue

**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

**Spoilers: **Quick nod to 1/11

**WARNINGS: **Um… slight bondage, cross dressing, porn I guess and a feeble attempt at humour but seriously it just sort of rolls and dies.

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary: **Morgana's having a party and someone's wearing a dress.

**Notes: **Ok as far as I know no-one's done this please correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it was high time! This was inspired by iamlolweasel 100 prompts which can be found on LJ.

No.47: party

I also totally and completely blame babydracky for this. I was told not to write angst with a happy ending for Merlin AND Arthur. Don't ask much do you dear? So this is dedicated to you ^_^

-x-

"No!"

"Oh come on Arthur."

"I said no!" Prince Arthur Pendragon, at that moment, was doing a fantastic impression of a five year old boy with a huge pout, a frown to match and a few seconds from stomping his foot. He had his arms crossed, but Merlin was waiting to see if he would uncross them and hang them at his sides, his hands in tight fists, or even better, lie on the floor kicking and screaming. Arthur having a tantrum, now there was a thought, he just managed to keep the grin off of his face.

"Oh well, I will just have to resort to plan b then." Merlin sighed dramatically. Arthur went to say something then paused. His eyes narrowed slightly,

"What plan b?" Merlin grinned then dashed to the door and out of it. Arthur was left speechless for a minute then decided he had better run after his manservant.

He managed to catch up with him just outside Morgana's door.

"Ah!" Merlin looked back a little surprised and gave an almost girly squeal but before he could even raise his hand to knock on the door, Arthur had tackled him to the ground and quickly managed to pin his hands above his head. Arthur snapped,

"What's plan b?" Merlin made a point of keeping his mouth shut for once and shook his head. He was trying desperately to not think about the fact that Arthur had straddled his hips and was in a very compromising position. He couldn't control the blush that started at his ears and bled across his cheeks. He hoped for all he was worth that Arthur wouldn't lean too far back and notice something else. Oh god no. This was far too close to one of his mind's fantasies for comfort. "Tell me servant or I'll-"

"Shag him to death?" A female voice drawled from above them. Arthur shot up as quickly as he could, trying to regain some of his pride, which now lay shattered along the floor with Merlin who was still lying in the same position, trying to get his body back under control and not hyperventilating.

"Morgana. I didn't think you even knew words like that." Arthur was looking a little pink around the edges himself. The ivory and ebony beauty smiled sweetly.

"It's a little hard not to pick up phrases like that with you around." Merlin didn't like the way she had looked at him when she had said 'hard'. He rolled over onto his side a little nervously.

"He said no." He finally told her when he had his breath back and he knew he wasn't going to squeak again. Morgana looked from Merlin and back to Arthur. A frown suddenly crossed her delicate face.

"Oh Arthur. How could you?" Now it was Arthur's turn to look a little uncomfortable.

"Because it's not fair. Why doesn't he wear it? He's the servant." He pointed to Merlin who was now standing up, brushing himself off. Merlin didn't think he'd ever heard Arthur whine quite like that before.

"You're such a child." Morgana chastised. "It wasn't made for Merlin. He has his own. Actually, while you're here Merlin, you may as well try it on. Gwen's in there already trying hers, she can help you. She looks beautiful." Her pale cheeks tinged slightly. Merlin nodded and walked into Morgana's room, leaving Arthur alone with Morgana. The last he saw of his master was blue eyes pleading with him to not leave him alone with the 'harpy'. Morgana pulled the door closed and turned on Arthur. "Don't you dare ruin this Arthur Pendragon."

"But-" She glared at him. It was a look to rival Uther's. It made him shudder.

"It is my party. For my birthday. Uther said I could do what I wanted while he was away. This is what I wanted. And do you remember what he told you?" She stood with her hands on her hips, watching the Prince closely. She nearly laughed when she watched realisation dawn on his face, which was quickly replaced with horror.

"I had to do what you told me… but he couldn't have meant this." Morgana smiled. Arthur quickly decided that that was scarier than the glare.

"I asked him. He said it would be good for you to learn some humility." Arthur tried to say something and instead he just gaped. "Now as soon as Merlin has finished you will get in there. You will try it on and you will not complain." She indicated to the door. "And if I hear one more argument from you, it will be you in the stocks instead of poor Merlin, because I can't think of anything more humiliating for you." Arthur hung his head. He knew Morgana had won this one. Once again she had beaten him. She turned, bright smile back on her face and walked back in her room, leaving Arthur to pout on his own.

Sometimes his life really did suck.

-x-

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Arthur sighed. He looked down at himself. He felt completely ridiculous.

"Just smile." Morgana hissed through her own smile. She looped her arm with Gwen's and walked ahead of the Prince. Leaving him to pout on his own. Arthur took a moment to look at the two before him.

Morgana had switched her usual blue colours for rich golds, oranges and reds. For her birthday, she was dressed as the sun. Or at least that's what she had said. Arthur had to agree that she did look beautiful. Gwen was dressed in delicate silvers and whites. The moon to Morgana's sun. It was a striking contrast to her dark skin.

Arthur was aware of the close relationship the two shared. It pleased Arthur that Morgana had someone she could trust, someone she could be herself with, someone she could love. In a world where she was surrounded by powerful men, she needed someone like Gwen. He knew he could never be that type of person to her. He knew this beyond reason because he loved someone else. In a perfect world they perhaps would have been matched, but Camelot was far from perfect. In his mind, that was fine by him. He didn't have to marry Morgana and he could keep a close eye on the one that did fascinate him. He shook his head and almost wailed,

"You know this thing is really irritating." Morgana smirked at him.

"But it makes you look so pretty." Arthur glared, but somehow the effect wasn't quite what he wanted. Both Morgana and Gwen giggled at him and smiled approvingly. They reached the great hall.

Everyone rose as they walked in. Arthur could feel himself blushing. He couldn't bring himself to smile but he held his head high. He was still the Prince damn it! He noticed the top table was still empty. He sat himself in his usual seat and Morgana sat in hers. Gwen sat proudly beside her, happy to be at the table, rather than serving it. Uther's seat remained unoccupied. Arthur looked around for his servant but realised the dark headed disaster area was nowhere in sight.

At a sudden blast of trumpets another group was announced to the room. Arthur looked at them and recognised most of the 'knights' were in fact servants. They each turned to face the centre of the hall, ready at attention. The herald called out to the room.

"His royal highness, the King of the feast!" They all had to stand then. Arthur sighed heavily and wondered what idiot had been dragged into that role.

He wasn't that surprised when it was Merlin who walked in. Arthur couldn't help but notice that although his servant was trying to look focussed and passable as regal, he looked more like a frightened deer. Merlin had never had this much attention focused on him like this, but Morgana had insisted on it. As soon as Merlin's eyes landed on Arthur however, his wide eyed look disappeared and was replaced by a wide grin and something else that Arthur couldn't quite place. He did feel his heartbeat quicken at the sight of his manservant though.

Merlin was dressed in something similar to what Arthur himself would normally wear, flowing cloak included. Except everything was a rich blue, a blue that brought out Merlin's eyes perfectly. As he watched, those eyes looked him up and down. For a moment Arthur was breathless. Then he noticed that Morgana had given Merlin his crown to wear. Arthur wanted to be irritated by that fact but realised, that actually, Merlin looked good in it. Very good.

-x-

Everyone in the room was dressed differently from how they normally would have. It had been Morgana's 'theme' for her party. She enjoyed it immensely. It was fun to be out of routine, even if it was only for a short while. Servants as well as nobles were at the party. Servants dressed as royalty, knights as bards or jesters, or any costume they had decided to wear. There birds, animals, one that could have possibly been a plant but it was uncertain. Much to Arthur's chagrin, someone was even dressed as a unicorn. Morgana had insisted on it. Everyone deserved a party for working so hard, it was her way of repaying them. Even those who still had to serve were given an easy time and were allowed to dress how they wished. Merlin, she had felt deserved it most, having to work for Arthur was too much for anyone. That was why she had named him 'king of the feast', he was sitting in Uther's chair, a little uncomfortably but doing an admirable job, must have been the time spent around Arthur. Morgana knew Arthur would never praise his poor servant himself so she would do it for him and he looked wonderful. Arthur on the other hand… Well they say revenge is sweet.

Merlin had objected to the idea at first, believing it would be the quickest route to the stocks he had managed so far. When Morgana had informed him that Uther would not be present, as he was visiting a neighbouring kingdom, and she had told him what she had planned for Arthur, he had agreed quickly. In his mind it was revenge for 'The Stupid Hat'.

Morgana looked at the two men seated next to her. It seemed her own plan was working after all. Arthur went in all muscles and swords. Her plans were a lot more subtle and devious than anything Arthur could think of, which was why it would work. He would never even think it was a plan. It was the only way she could get him to see Merlin for what he was. And the only way she could get Arthur to stop being so pompous and such a prat, and need a little attention, as his pride would crave it. He would need his ego boosted ten fold. Merlin would be there to do it.

Recently she had noticed that the two of them were almost avoiding each other. It was clear to see the looks they gave when the other wasn't looking. They just didn't think they liked each other. It had been driving Morgana mad. It was either try and be subtle without them noticing or bang their heads together. Subtle seemed a much better option and much more her style although she wouldn't object to a little banging of heads. But also she got revenge on Arthur for everything, ever, she got to put the two of them together and ply them with wine and she got a party out of it too. It certainly made her happy.

She smiled at Gwen who grinned back. Lovely, sweet Gwen. Gwen who had plotted with her as she had been as observant as her mistress. Why was it that everyone seemed aware of Merlin and Arthur except Merlin and Arthur? She had so much to thank her handmaid for and intended on showing her thanks later. Just as soon as she had the two idiots beside her sorted.

-x-

Merlin had looked Arthur up and down numerous times, almost unable to believe what he saw. He hadn't been able to say anything up until now,

"Arthur."

"Yes."

"You're in a-"

"Yes." Ooh, that sounded a little more irritated.

"Dress." Arthur glared at him. "And is that… make up?"

"Very observant of you Merlin. I'm sure you could rival the entire watch with your amazing observations. In fact I'll go and sack them all now." Merlin looked away and grabbed his goblet, drinking more wine a little nervously. He was sure he'd had enough already. It didn't stop him. No matter what Gaius thought, he could hold a little alcohol… just not a lot.

"Sorry." He finally apologised. Arthur sighed.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't snap at you. It was Morgana's idea after all." Merlin nearly spat out his drink. Arthur. Apologising? He looked at the Prince once more. His broad frame usually covered from the neck down by leather or armour, his trusty sword at his side. Somehow what he was wearing now made him seem more… approachable. Arthur looked… vulnerable. Merlin couldn't quite explain it but he knew Arthur was certainly out of his comfort zone. Blue fabric that matched Merlin's outfit, draped down his body and pooled at the floor in a loose fitting dress. Over sleeves made from a sheer material started at his shoulders and floated to the floor to mingle in a pool with his skirts, helping to disguise his broad shoulders and toned arms. A beautiful, metal girdle surrounded his waist and gave an impression of hips without them being there. The cut of the dress suggested a figure that Arthur certainly didn't have. In short Arthur was made to look like a girl without changing too much.

His eyes had been shaded to match the dress and made them bolder, wider. His lips had been painted with rouge that seemed to accentuate his pout but not in a bad way. His cheeks had even been reddened slightly to accentuate his cheekbones.

The last part of the outfit, that gave Arthur the biggest headache, was the veil. He had absolutely insisted he would not wear a wig and if they made him wear a wimple he would strangle both Morgana and Gwen with his girdle. It had been a threat that had both girls lying on the floor in hysterics while he had stood over them hands on hips pouting at them. They had insisted he had to do something with the fact that he had short hair, so he had begrudgingly agreed to the veil. He had threatened death though when they had suggested he fastened it with a circlet of flowers. They had eventually found a fine gold circlet that fitted his head. Morgana had refrained from mentioning that Arthur had a big head. Just. The white material covered his hair and softened his facial features but he found it also limited his vision and flowed around him annoyingly. He hated it. He hated the stupid party. He hated the girls and their stupid idea.

He quickly added he hated dancing to the list too. Despite the fact that he got to dance with Merlin, who was enjoying himself far too much courtesy of the wine Arthur decided, he hated being the 'girl'. Everything was backwards or opposite, and the curtseying and the trying not to fall over his skirts, Arthur very quickly became very frustrated. He was beyond ecstatic when he got to sit down again. Hate party. Hate dress. Hate Morgana. Hate Morgana most.

"Would you…" Merlin interrupted Arthur's dark thoughts. "Would you be offended if I told you, you look beautiful?" He looked up, eyes slightly glazed from alcohol and worry. Arthur stared back.

"I- I think you've had too much to drink." Merlin looked down at the goblet in his hand.

"Probably." He smiled; the wine had certainly given him some courage if nothing else. "But I thought you looked beautiful before, so I'm not sure if that counts." He moved towards Arthur so that his breath just moved the veil against Arthur's ear. "Does that worry you?" Arthur was speechless. What could he say to that? Merlin thought he was beautiful. Although he considered it to be a feminine term, he couldn't help but feel a bit warm at the idea. And that whisper right by his ear made him shiver involuntarily.

"No." His voice sounded so feeble. "No it doesn't, actually it's sort of, well, nice." Oh god, he'd been the one to drink too much. He was surprised when Merlin stood up and turned to Morgana.

"I do apologise my Lady Morgana, my Lady Guinevere. But I feel that Lady Arthur has had a little too much to drink and needs to retire." Arthur nearly choked on his own wine when he heard Merlin call him a lady. Both Morgana and Gwen turned to see him a little too red. They both nodded with wide smiles that Arthur didn't like the look of. Merlin bowed to them both, kissed their hands, took Arthur's hand and escorted him out of the room while everyone rose to watch them leave. Arthur was full of embarrassment all over again. Neither saw the shared knowing looks between Morgana and Gwen.

-x-

As soon as they were away from the hall, Arthur turned on Merlin.

"What the hell where you thinking? I'm not some damsel in dis-"

Merlin's lips crashed against his, firm and warm, tasting of wine. When he pulled back, what Arthur found in his servants eyes made him swallow roughly.

"Not yet." Merlin licked his lips and eyed Arthur up and down. He was silently glad that Arthur's lip colouring had been removed from drinking the wine. He didn't want to consider the mess they would be in otherwise. "But you will be. Your room. Now." Arthur nodded, unable to say a word at Merlin's sudden controlling streak. They made their way to Arthur's chambers as quickly as they could manage, what with Arthur tripping over his skirts more often than not in his haste. And Merlin had thought he was clumsy.

As soon as the door was shut, Arthur found himself thrust against it, his lips plundered once more, he moaned into Merlin's mouth. They broke apart again.

"Merlin…"

"Shhh, I've wanted to do that all evening, no, longer than that, since I met you. Arthur you can be such a prat."

"Hey, I'm still the Prince here!" Merlin smiled. Arthur wondered if he had been taking lessons off of Morgana, because that smile was pure evil. Merlin leant in closer to Arthur's body.

"Is that so? I thought I was the one wearing the crown tonight." Arthur tried to reply but Merlin moved closer, lips brushing against his. "I thought I was the one in control." Arthur felt himself shudder once more, as he felt firm hands along his hips. He was suddenly surprised when he found his own hands behind him, somehow tied with the girdle. "Your not the only one who can take the lead Arthur." Arthur closed his eyes trying not to moan at the sound of Merlin's voice so close. He turned his head away and closed his eyes.

He did moan when Merlin began nibbling down his neck instead. He felt the veil being pulled from his head and was silently glad that the damned piece of fabric was gone. One of Merlin's hands remained holding the girdle, while the other trailed down Arthur's neck to his chest, fingers brushing lightly along the neckline of the dress fabric.

"Merlin." Was all Arthur could manage in a choked sob. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on. But he knew he liked it. Merlin taking charge was suddenly very… erotic. Merlin pulled away and looked at the dress sadly.

"It would be such a shame to ruin such good work… I think you can keep it on." Arthur's eyes grew wide.

"What! You can't be serious." Merlin's fingers ran a trail down Arthur's chest and hip then feathered across his firm erection. Arthur moaned in his throat. Merlin smirked.

"I don't think I've been more serious. I rather like you in it. My lady." Arthur glared at the title but couldn't formulate any words due to the gentle touching that Merlin was still teasing him with. He tried moving his hips into the touch, but Merlin moved accordingly. Then he moved away all together. Arthur cried his displeasure and tried to move with him only to find he was now attached to the door. When had that happened? He let out a frustrated growl, which was halted midway as he watched what Merlin was doing.

Keeping his eyes focussed on Arthur's he slowly began to undress, taking his time and watching every emotion pass the Prince's face. Eventually there is nothing but lust and want there. Good. He walked back over to Arthur now completely naked. Arthur's fingers itched to touch that pale skin but there was nothing he could do while his hands were tied behind him. He tugged at the metal but it wasn't going to give. It was stronger than it looked.

"Merlin…" He was still frustrated.

"What? What is it you want?" Merlin's voice dropped to a husky whisper. Arthur moaned but he didn't want to beg, he couldn't.

"Merlin, please." Oh well, so much for that idea. Merlin smiled. He knelt in front of Arthur and slowly hitched the dress up before draping the skirts over Arthur's bound hands.

"Now there's a sight I like to see." Merlin told him while keeping his eyes firmly on what was in front of him. He slowly ran his hands up Arthur's legs until they settled on his hips. Merlin gazed up at Arthur now. Blue eyes were looking down at him, pleading. He moved one hand to brush against Arthur's erection that he had now revealed. Arthur moaned once more.

"Merlin please." There again with the begging.

"I could leave you here all night you know." Arthur whimpered. "Stroking you enough to keep you hard. You make a very good decoration, albeit a noisy one, but I think I can forgive you that." He gripped Arthur's cock a little more firmly. He flicked his tongue out, lapping at the head, watching as the Prince's breath hitched in his throat. "I could leave you here and pleasure myself on your bed. And you would have to watch," Arthur wasn't sure if he was even breathing now. "Watch as I cry out your name. And you would watch, wouldn't you Arthur?" The Prince didn't reply. Merlin took Arthur's length in his mouth for a moment, enjoying the sound that escaped from Arthur's lips before he released it once more, stood up and kissed the blonde, biting down hard on his lip, drawing blood. Arthur winced but refrained from yelping, "Wouldn't you?" That was almost a growl.

"Yes." Arthur admitted in a groan. Just the thought of having Merlin on his bed was making him painfully harder. Merlin gave that evil smirk, before whispering in his ear once more,

"But I want you tonight. I want to be in you when I come." Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur's hair, brushed it away from his eyes. He flicked his tongue across the streak of blood on Arthur's lip. "On the bed. Face down." Arthur was about to argue but found that he wasn't bound to the door anymore. Merlin watched him, wondering if the Prince really would follow the instructions or if he would just be stubborn and say no. It appeared that Arthur was either very willing or very desperate as he followed Merlin's orders.

The warlock had to hold back his own moan however, as he took in the very pleasurable view. Dress hitched up around his waist, hands still tied behind his back, creamy bare skin on view for his pleasure. And he would have his pleasure. Merlin stroked his own hardness to take the edge off. As quietly as he could, he whispered magic into the air and a bottle of oil appeared in his hand. He may like to order the Prince around for once, but he didn't want to hurt him after all.

He crawled on the bed next to Arthur. "Open your legs." Arthur looked up at him, frown in place. Great, now he was going to be stubborn. "Don't make me say it again. We'll save that for another day." Arthur looked a little bemused at the comment but finally did what was asked of him. It suddenly dawned on Merlin why Arthur might be so hesitant. "This is your first time isn't it?" He asked quietly. Arthur found he couldn't look at Merlin.

"With a man, yes." Merlin smiled at that and leant down and kissed Arthur's thigh.

"Thank you for telling me." Arthur felt his arms go loose and heard the clinking as the girdle was thrown to the floor. "Perhaps that's a little too much for your first time." The voice was softer, calmer. Arthur already missed the dominating tone Merlin had used.

"Maybe we can keep it for another time?" Merlin paused for a moment, surprised at the comment and the hope it seemed to contain.

"If you wish." He didn't want to hedge his bets just yet. They still had to have their first time. Arthur could quite easily say he hated it, that Merlin really was rubbish and have him exiled from Camelot. That would break his heart. He paused for a moment. Did Merlin really love Arthur? Lusting after and loving were two completely different things. He was thinking too deeply. It was the wine. He focussed back on the man lying spread out before him. Now this was a 'real' feast. He crawled between Arthur's legs and poured some of the oil onto the skin that lay beneath him.

Arthur shuddered as he felt the cool liquid trail down his skin. He tingled all over, waiting for Merlin to touch him. Finally he did, long, pale fingers tracing patterns down his back, while a finger on the other hand slowly began to penetrate the tight muscle of Arthur's arse. The Prince hissed slightly at the intrusion. Merlin lay down beside him; Arthur looked into deep blue eyes. "Relax. You're far too tense." He kissed Arthur, helping him to forget. Soon it wasn't an issue anymore. Arthur was begging for more by the time Merlin had three fingers stretching him. The warlock quickly decided he liked Arthur begging.

"On your hands and knees." He ordered once more, picking up on the fact that Arthur seemed to like that tone, and watched with delight as Arthur slowly moved his body into the very subservient position. Oh yes, he liked this very much. He took a moment to look at Arthur like this before deciding his own desires needed to be dealt with.

Gripping Arthur by his hip with one hand and guiding himself with the other, he began the slow intrusion of Arthur's tight body. Closing his eyes firmly, enjoying the pleasure of filling someone, especially as it was Arthur. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp as he slid deeply into the blonde's body, his hips meeting Arthur's firm buttocks. He could feel the Prince's body trembling below him. He ran his hands gently down the exposed part of Arthur's slightly arched back. The blonde trembled a little more strongly,

"Don't- don't stop." Arthur panted harshly. Merlin was sure it was through gritted teeth. "Please. I need you." Merlin managed a raised eyebrow. That had to be a first, Arthur needing him, in this way at least. He slowly began to move, hands once more holding Arthur's hips, using Arthur to keep his own balance as well as leverage. The Prince's panting quickly became long, drawn out moans. Merlin gasped for air trying to keep his control while trying to make Arthur loose his. His grip around Arthur's hips became hard enough to bruise, marks that Arthur would be wearing for a while, marks that Merlin would be proud of. His rhythm and speed increased as did the moans escaping the Prince's mouth as he begged for more.

"Arthur!" Merlin couldn't stop his own cry escaping him this time. He noticed slightly triumphantly that Arthur's arms gave way. Changing the angle and pace once more, Merlin had to bite his own lip to keep his one thread of sanity.

"Merlin- please" Arthur was whimpering. His own climax creeping up on him, Merlin knew Arthur was on the edge. Sliding a hand round and pulling his own body closer, Merlin began to stroke Arthur's cock in time with his thrusts. It only took a few for the Prince to reach his climax, coating Merlin's hand and the sheets below them, managing to avoid the dress somehow. Merlin quickly found his own release after and sprawled over Arthur's back, panting harshly.

Both men finally parted to lie beside each other on the bed. Arthur was the first to speak.

"Why do I get the impression that somehow this was Morgana's fault?" Merlin raised himself up on his arm and looked down at his Prince.

"Would it be such a bad thing?" Arthur looked up at Merlin,

"No. For once I don't think I want to kill her. You know, I'll never be able to wear that again without thinking about this." He pointed at Merlin's head. Merlin realised he was still wearing the Prince's crown.

"Well that should make state affairs far more interesting." Merlin smirked.

"Don't think it will let you gat away with what you pulled tonight."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sire." The way he purred that, made Arthur shiver slightly. "Not unless you want me to." Arthur smiled knowingly; he would certainly let Merlin do that again. There was something about letting his servant take control.

"Oh and I think I might keep the dress after all." He ran his fingers over the blue fabric that still covered him. Merlin leaned over Arthur.

"Now that is the best thing you've said all night, sire." He leaned down and kissed Arthur once more.


End file.
